Hydrophobia Prophecy
=Hydrophobia Prophecy= Hydrophobia Prophecy, also known as Hydrophobia PS3/PC, is the second game in the Hydrophobia Series, released on Playstation 3 and Windows. Hydrophobia Prophecy is not a sequel. It is the original game but for PS3 and Windows. It is about 70% different from the Xbox 360 Version of the game. Differences may be found at the bottom of the page. Plot Kate Wilson wakes up from a bad dream to fireworks outside her apartment as it is the ten year aniversary of the ship. She then loses network connections to her TV and Computer. She contacts Scoot the possible head of security and he tries to get her to stay home as its her day off. She refuses and says "it wont hurt to check right?". Then she gets in an elevator and the elevator is destroyed and the ship is attacked by terrorists. Kate then makes her way to the chiefs office and discovers codes written on the wall. She then saves the chief and she heads for the cycloconverters. After destroying them, she heads for the hold. While there she is infected with the virus and After leaving the hold Scoot tells her men have arrived and he needs to go. She then later gets to the shopping center of the ship and heads up and arives in the labs. She then battles Mila and kills her. After doing so, she injects herself with the antivirus and the game fades and the credits role. It is currently unknown if kate has survived. Gameplay The gameplay of Hydrophobia Prophecy is similar to the original game, however some things have been changed. Namely walking style and level design. The player uses guns around the game to defend themselves. Weapons *'Sonic Rounds' - Sonic rounds which Kate first finds in the game. This ammo is unlimited, and can be charged for a greater effect. *'Rapid' - Rapid fire ammo which makes the pistol fire like a machine gun. Very powerful. *'Gel' - An explosive gel that can silently kill enemies. When fired, a countdown starting at 10 begins before it explodes, however, the player can choose to detonate it whenever they want. *'Electric -' Electric rounds that can electrify the water, instantly killing enemies. They work like the Gel rounds. *'Hydrokinesis'- When Kate is infected by the virus, she gains the ability to manipulate water. This power does not become usable to the player until she finds her third dose of pills to keep the virus under control. Ports Hydrophobia Prophecy is a port from the Xbox 360 version for the Playstation 3 and Windows. This version changed 70% of the game, gaining much better scores from reviewers. 'Windows Version- '''Released May 9, 2011. '''Playstation 3-' Released Nov 1, 2011. Differences From The Original Game *Many levels were taken out and replaced with new ones. In addition, there are many more explorable areas. *The character of Scoot was changed. Alot of his dialog was cut, his character model was changed from fat to muscular, and his voice actor was changed. His voice actor from the the 360 version was an Australian actor, but the voice was almost not understandable, had alot of breaking points, and the reviewers criticized his voice. To ease on this, the developers changed his voice to an American voice. *The ending was changed. *Kate's apartment was changed. *Kate's outfit is different. *The graphics were greatly improved. Reception The original reviews for the 360 version were mostly mixed and negative. However with the release of Prophecy for PS3 and windows, the ratings went up to mixed and positive with the best reviews from: GameZone: 7/10 IGN: 8/10 Xbox Mag: 9/10 Uk Xbox Mag: 8/10 Team Xbox: 8/10 Metacritic: 76/100 The lowest score for the game was from Edge with a 3/10 rating. Website The official site is http://www.hydrophobia-game.com/ art1.jpg images.jpg screen2.jpg screen3.jpg screen3.jpg screen4.jpg screen5.jpg screen7.jpg screen10.jpg